Promise Petals
by Yori Yori Boom Boom
Summary: With her parents left dead and being secretly raped, Shinobu has finally cracked and has run away from the HinataSou but returns after 10 months. Can an old middleschool crush save her before she leaves? ratings goes up in future chapters
1. Introduction

Promise Petals Author of this Fanfiction: Yori 

**_Warning: This has not been beta-read so don't expect my grammar to be so perfect or up to date_. **

Disclaimer: I love Ken too much to ever claim that I own Love Hina.

Chapter One: Introduction

We all tend to create illusions to deceive others. It's not our fault.

After all, we're only human.

Illusions such as goals, dreams, hope, and faith. Meanings behind those words formed by naive individuals who cannot comprehend the true perspective of the cold world itself. We laugh, cry, and even try to achieve and obtain one of the silliest things that are not really necessary to survive in life. This century is corrupted by the media—along with the Government who hides the darkest secrets from his people. So what does he do to hide this forbidden knowledge of truth? He simply lies, better yet, and creates an illusion to not only deceive gullible believers but to also consume their trust. With their trust, he can take that advantage and become the most powerful man in the world. 

Similar to me. Trust can take the longst time to build... but in just a second... you can loose it forever.

But let's not discuss about the Government anymore. After all, this is my story I'm willing to share with all of you.

It all started when I visited the Hinata Apartments… Right after I left in order to "find" myself. Unusual you might think? You'll understand once you need to do it yourself. You see, though I still have that slight timid girl in me, I'm not the same person you might've known ten months ago in February.

Judging from the time of the day, I guess you can say that we're going to see something normal today.

Normal. Define normal. I guess something that typically happens everyday, or something that you're use to seeing and feeling.

"YOU PERVERT!"

Just like that.

A familiar female war-cry echoed in the Hinata Inn. As loud and as terrifying as it sounds—enough for others to scramble to their feet and take cover, I found it completely normal. I nearly chuckled when I saw a flying figure blasted through the old building and descended to the Heavens above. Brushing the bangs that fell to my half-lidded eyes resembling tranquility, I let out a relieved sigh. I was relieved because I was home again. Scent of sakura trees gave a relaxed aroma around the old building and the ancient stone steps I've walked up—probably sixty steps in total. It brought back memories that should've been locked away.

Why was I back here again? To give out my final goodbyes?

Or… no. I questioned myself enough. Shaking my head with dismay brought me back to reality.

The effects of December were going to begin next week I suppose. The sakura petals were still strangely true to its color yet the wind felt more chilly than usual. Due to my alone time, I've taken a liking to this kind of weather. Calm, quiet, and accompanied by winds that'll make you shiver like the last dying leaf on a withered tree. Screw the weather people on the news who fake a disgusting smile and say that it'll be a beautiful day. Hah. Don't make me laugh media. Again, you're all just pitiful fools who have no right to say what's beautiful that is not truely beautiful.

"Excuse me ma'am, may I help you?"

I was so busy thinking to myself that I never realize someone had walked up behind me. That voice was indifferent and calm. Oh I recognized that voice very much so.

I turned and flashed my famous timid smile. The look on her face was priceless as I saw her dead cigarette fell out of her mouth. My dear Haruka... you haven't aged a bit.

"Ohayoo Haruka…" I gave a slight formal bow, eyeing the cigarette that has just dropped. I've always called those cancer sticks. Pity she wants to live life short.

"Shi—Shinobu?" She stuttered with her eyes filled with surprise and confusion. "I—I didn't recognize you… where—where have you've been for the past ten months…?"

My eyes soften as I watched the matured woman's jaw dropping to the ground. Had I been missed that much? My lips did not form a smile or even a small gesture humor. They were normal and still. Almost like a frown. Inhaling shortly, I faked an expression with much concern. "I'll explain later. Long story."

"Is that Shinobu?" Shouted a young foreigner with tan skin, blond hair, and forest green eyes. Typically, she was clinging on one of the poles... you know, with a little more hair all over her body, she can be a pet monkey for sale. My eyes traveled to the very well-known and also dangerous inventor Kaolla Su. Obviously, her big mouth that consumes inhumanly amount of food brought everyone out with great curiosity. Our violent beautiful Naru Narusegawa, the drunkard and huge breasted female Mitsune Konno and the lovely genderless kendo girl Motoko Aoyama. Well, at least almost everyone was here.

GWAHHHHHHHH!

Crash.

Ah, there we go.

The hopeless klutz, Keitaro Urashima, under a concrete of rubble. The girls watched in astonishment because of the unknown force striking him back here. I could've sworn he mumbled something about a red pig tailed girl with the strength of five Naru's combined chasing him because of a total misunderstanding. Again, he is the hopeless Keitaro Urashima—utterly clumsy and gullible. Some things never change and they never will.

Isn't there suppose to be a girl that is supposed to cry for help and mutter 'senpai?' Where is the girl that will faint and look so innocent that it's not even funny?

Oh where is she?

Where is the real Shinobu Marahera?

He sat up, the remains of concrete rubble still left obvious on his clothing. His glasses tilted and cracked. His eyes, wide yet soft chocolate orbs staring back at my emotionless face. His skin nearly turned white. Am I but a ghost and a memory here Mr. Urashima? Have you not expected a fourteen-year old with an enigma expression resembling your beloved step sibling Kanako, right here on this very spot? I bet you do think so.

I know very well you do. That goes for the rest of the residents too.

For those who are reading my thoughts, you think I am out of character? You don't think I'm the real Shinobu Marahera? Obviously, you don't know the whole story yourself. What happened ten months ago in February and why I've left with only a letter not really explaining my disappearance. You don't know the whole story.

_Most importantly of all, you don't know me. All of you don't know me. None of you… and none of them._

An awkward silence created an atmosphere that nearly made me choke. Why are all of you staring at me? I close my eyes and sighed. Naru, Mitsune, Keitaro, Haruka, Kaolla, and Motoko… please, stop gawking at me. It is very uncomfortable. Please stop. Of course, I needed to say something.

"I'm back..." my voice was soft yet clear enough for everyone to hear. "And I'm here…"

My confessions and truth that were kept within me for the past ten months were about to be spoken to the man I fell in love with and to the people I've ran away from…

And in that moment, a wind strong enough to drift several Sakura petals rushed past me—as if I were to be consumed by it's strength. My life was meant to be kept untold, therefore, forbidden.

Because what I did in during my ten months disappearance… was clearly unforgivable.

* * *

End of Introduction and Chapter One. 

Memoirs of a Geisha rocks, I love it. Anyway, reviews are welcomed and immature flames are bitched slapped by the ghost of Rick James. I'll continue once I'm motivated… damn science project.

**Chapter Two Hint and Sneak Peak:** _Next time on "Promise Petals!" _

_"Urashima..." I whispered darkly as I stared at him with my eyes that gave out the same temputure as the winter's harshest. "There is... something that I can never forgive myself for commiting. Please, I came here only to visit and I'll be leaving shortly back to my travels." _

_"Shinobu..." His eyes pleaded me to stay, those eyes behind the thick glass... don't torment me anymore. _

_I don't go by that name or that tone. He talks to me as if I were a child. Some things never change... like always. "Bastard." I nearly cringed with my fists clenched that were also shaking uncontrollably. "I HATE YOU, YOU SELFISH BASTARD!"_


	2. Slight Discovery

**Promise Petals **

**Written by Yori**

_Disclaimer: I love Ken too much to ever claim that I have ever own Love Hina in the first place. _

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, for I would like to thank…**

**Beyond the Bounds: Thank you so much for being my first reviewer. Your interest in this story has somehow motivated me to continue the next day. I haven't written in a while and I first started writing Fanfiction ever since I was eleven years old. At first I was horrible but as time passed, I'm getting better and better. Again, thank you and I hope to complete this story with a bang! **

**Tornado Reviewer: Thank you so much for being my second reviewer. Your interest in this story caused me to focus on Shinobu's dark point of view and try to create a new way to make her seem more surprising.**

**Bluezone777 of the Dark Icon Writers: Thank you so much for being my third reviewer in this chapter. Your compliments motivated me to work as hard as I can in this chapter. I'm going to try my best to satisfy you enough for you enough to keep reviewing! Thanks! **

On with the show!

**WARNING: This hasn't been pre-read by my beta reader because she is lazy and she takes too long. (GLARES) but I still love her because she still gives me piggy back rides. **

Chapter Two: Slight Discovery (insert dramatic wind suffix)

Be honest with me. Is ten months even considered long?

Being in a room only filled with silence and soon to come dark interrogations in just one minute can seem like grueling hours. Had it been wrong for me to arrive on December? Have I needed to wait another two months to fully make it a year of my disappearance? I quietly let out a sigh, making sure none of the residents can catch my 'each-sigh-means-each-breath-is-a-slip-of-unhappiness.' Their eyes… I can feel them focusing on me. Please stop, I beg of you. My eyes did not plead nor did my expression changed to disbelief. I was merely a bird trapped within its cage. Only 'praying-dead-hard' or 'hoping' to get out. Or even whistling and singing with a voice filled with a melancholy melody. Little bird… please fly away.

Yes that's right, spread your wings and fly away. Where you can only soar above the skies and become the only creature in the world.

Naru Narusegawa, why are you looking at me like that? Why are your brows knitted together and wrinkles creasing on your forehead showing? My eyes merely stared into hers. I can tell what she's thinking and feeling at the same time. Where have I gone? Why haven't I called? I am like a family member here. Of course, you're so predictable Narusegawa-Chan. You might want to try something new. It's almost hilarious how Keitaro will say something with no common sense whatsoever and you step him to give him a good beating. Oh yes, that is what you are good at Narusegawa-Chan, you're good at beating on the helpless. Calling them perverts when you really know it was all just a mere "accident." All I have to say is that you're as stupid as much as he is you heartless bitch. But who am I to say heartless and cruel?

Besides, I'm the one who left with only a letter barely explaining where I am planning to go or what to do. Have you ever decided to call the police to search for me? Oh I bet you did. I know so that you did. All of you. Shame on all of you… have I not mentioned, "Do not worry, I will be fine" in my letter? Hell, if Narusegawa were to do that, Keitaro would go nuts.

Oh I've been watching you Keitaro Urashima. It's so obvious how you and Naru feel for each other. Let me remind you that you were the first to meet her when you first step as a nineteen-year old into the new and improved "Girls Dormitory." Your eyes melt into hers and fireworks sparks everywhere! Lovely isn't it? But oh no… the other girls have competition. They like you as well Keitaro, haven't you noticed? You're trying so hard to get into Tokyo University that your efforts have proved to them that you are worthy—truly worthy as a man!

You heard me. You're worthy of being fought over by a bunch of beautiful and perhaps brainless women.

Hell. Even your step-sister Kanako loves you. Isn't that sickening?

You disgust me Keitaro Urashima. Let's not forget that.

"Shinobu…"

Finally, after a few minutes of catching a breath and calming one-self down, the beautiful tomboy Narusegawa had spoken.

"Hn? Is there something the matter Narusegawa-Senpai?" I replied respectfully as always. "Oh right… the reason I've left?"

At first, I can tell that she was slightly shock that I have taken the words right out of her mouth but then got over it and nodded. "Yes, we were all worried for you Shinobu. Have you realized how much impact your disappearance has led to? Do you?"

Motoko, the genderless kendo girl had finally decided to speak up. "Yes, while you were gone, you left only with a letter saying that you will return after you 'find' yourself and not to worry."

"How can we not worry Shinobu? November, your birthday month, passed and we never even celebrated. What's with the cliché' find yourself ma jig? You're only fourteen after all." Mitsune, the drunkard, knew by the means of 'celebrating.'

Oh shut up you huge breasted piece of drunk. I'm only fourteen with a future ahead of me and all you ever do is sit your lazy fat ass on the couch bidding on horse races. At least I go places. At least I can actually attract men without being a total flirt of a slut. Luckily, I controlled my temper and simply put on that practiced smile everyone seems to fall for.

Put on a fake smile and create an illusion. Gain their trust and use it to your advantage. That is a code of a true individual who wants to slip out of silly conflicts easily.

"I'm sorry everyone… it's just… complicated. I'm not ready to discuss about my past situation. Please understand and if you were my true friends… you wouldn't push the pressure on me hard enough as it already is."

"Shinobu we were worried!" Naru shouted as she slammed her two hands on the table—refusing my 'oh-so-innocent-request.'

At least I'm alive dumbass. Why don't you just get laid? I can see white hair on your head you studyholic.

"No Naru, I think she's right…" Sighed Haruka with another dead cigarette in her mouth.

For godsakes lady, light the damn thing and blow the smoke in someone's face. Oh by the way… you think? No, you know I'm right. Get it straight.

"Besides, it's been a hard time for her and we all can just discuss this later when she's ready." Her sharp look had finally fallen on me. "You'll stay here for some time right?"

I nodded, "only temporary. I have to get back to my travels with a friend of mines. I'm being home-schooled by a person who I truly trust."

Everyone, reluctant and confused at first, nodded with agreement. In fact, some were so reluctant with the idea of agreeing that a few decided to leave. Of course, I can tell by the look on Su's face that she was disappointed because I wouldn't be cooking tonight. I won't even touch a damn vegetable or even a pot you stupid pig. A bead of sweat formed near my temple. This isn't how I acted before. This isn't how I've thought before.

… I'm no longer the girl you've known ten months ago… and I apologize for that.

"Shinobu you look—a lot different than before." Mitsune the fox snickered while eyeing me from head to toe. I felt violated, with her eyes scanning me I only wanted nothing more then to cover myself. I have to admit, what she said is true. I have not only changed on the inside but as the outside as well.

I've grown tall enough for some to notice and my skin is much paler. My eyes—from what I've heard are no longer filled with motivation and spirit—but only left with emptiness. My hair that was once very short has grown half way to my spine. Since I didn't go out much, my hair got darker and so it turned out pitch black, similar to Motoko Aoyama. However, my hair is much more stringy and darker. That is why Haruka Urashima could not recognize me from before. You can say that I may have chosen the style and look as a Goth—but no I haven't. All of you stereotypes are pathetic. Just because I wear black and white doesn't mean I'm a punker or a typical Goth you may see at Hot Topic.

"So I have…" I responded calmly, not paying much attention to her.

"Not to mention that you act a lot different from before too…" Mitsune added while scratching her skull with utter confusion. Of course I've changed Sherlock Holmes. Do you need a stick rammed up in-between your breasts so you can actually "see" better?

"So I've changed…" I muttered narrowing my eyes into hers. "Is that a problem?"

"Well I'm just saying that… it's like you're a whole new person. No offense, but I almost think that your eyes are colder than Kanako's."

"Lovely." I responded with a small dark smile. "I find it a whole new direction for me, don't you think?"

Mitsune sweatdropped. Ohoho… you make me laugh you worthless piece of trash. You make me laugh really **_hard_** inside. You're so stupid I can just see the idiocy on your damn face.

"Uh, well I'm going to get another drink, kay?" Before she could see my approval, she vanished within mere seconds. Of course, what is new? I am to be feared. For my name is no longer Shinobu Maehara—but the girl from the Ring. I'm kidding really, I'm just glad the blond left.

"This is going to be a long week." I scoffed while crossing my arms. "A pathetic week with pathetic people—hah!" I never really talk myself because it'd seem like I was possessed but… hey what can you do? I mean, it is true. I was going to be here for seven days just for a nice visit. I'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart. Oh how can you misjudge me of being heartless my adoring fans?

_Oh how can you… _

**Hinata Tea House**

"She's possessed I tell you!" Shouted Kitsune as she took another swig of sake in a few gulps. "She's got this dark aura surrounding her as if a ghost as entered her body and used her as a puppet to toy with our minds! C'mon you guys have to understand! You did see it didn't cha?"

As Kitsune used one hand to consume a large amount of liquor in a bottle, she used another hand to place it on her hips. Her drunk yet serious beady eyes focused on all of the residents that had decided to have a secret meeting about the new Shinobu. Motoko, who was the first say something about the unusual fourteen-year old girl's attitude, cleared her throat. "I cannot recall the last time she had acted in such an unusual style before she decided to leave without even saying goodbye. In my opinion, I think Urashima has something to do with this." Her eyes narrowed to Keitaro and with an acute voice she spoke darkly. "You did something didn't you?"

"Whh—what!" Blurted Keitaro out of reflex. "I did nothing to her, I swear to Kami-Sama! Even if I did, I wouldn't have done it intentionally or even on purpose! What can possibly make you think that I could change her so drastically to make her run away?"

And with Motoko's reflex, she instantly pointed her sharp wooden bokken near Keitaro's throat. "Enough! I just have had enough of your lies Urashima! Let us not forget that she admired you the most back then and you must've done something utterly perverted or sickening enough to nearly traumatized her and caused her to become an empty shell! For that I shall punish you severely for your idiotic actions!"

"Put the toothpick down Motoko." Haruka suggested with a serious tone. Of course the toothpick comment nearly made the samurai flinched but hid it well enough for even the sneaky Kitsune not to notice. "Motoko has a point nephew. Shinobu did have a major crush on you—not to mention she respected you and called you senpai as well. Even though you did something you never did purposely, it still seems to make sense that you can be the cause of her drastic transformation and run away."

Keitaro remained silent but a blush had crept to his cheeks. As dense as Keitaro is, he never thought that Maehara Shinobu would ever take a liking into him. Even though she respected him and never once had hit him or insulted him before, he never once had a clue. At the same time, he was hurt, confused, and flattered. What could he have possibly done to change her like this? To make her look like a complete stranger?

"Idiot…" mumbled Narusegawa as she glared at him with disgust with crossing arms. "You're just going to sit there and think about the past? Why don't you make something of yourself and get your ass up! Shinobu practically needs you right now, do you know that? And since you can be the cause of all this you nimrod, hurry up and GO TO HER!" Without any warning, Naru instantly shot her famous uppercut to descend him to the Heavens above, again.

GWAHHHHHHHHHH!

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Kaolla Su managed to ask while staring at Naru—who had her nostrils flared with pure anger.

"I'd give him five minutes top…" Haruka sighed with even more disappointment because of the rooftop that had a hole Narusegawa managed to cause in just five minutes of discussing about poor Shinobu.

"I'd bet'cha eight minutes top…" Kitsune mysteriously laid down 500 yen on the table. (500 yen is about 5 American dollars.)

_**Shinobu's Old Bedroom**_

"…" I examined my old room with my eyes scanning everywhere and everything. Everything I've left here was my Western-Made bed my parents had decided to give me when I wanted to live here and my childish stuff animals.

My parents…

Pain has stricken me once again. Even though that would be one of the only emotions I get nearly everyday, I never suspect it to hit so hard. "Otou-san… Okaa-san…" I nearly cringed with my eyes heating as hot as the onsens within the women's bathing area. Have they had not left this world, I would still be here. I will find the man or woman who had killed them in that so called accident. The son of a bitch sped off as if there were no care in the world! My fists clenched hard enough for them to shake violently, "I'll make them regret they were ever born." My breathing began to grow harder and my vision weaker each second I've thought about it. My eyes tighten and the tear that had escaped me, landed on an object I never expected. I opened my eyes once more, though blurry at first; I could still see the glass frame that had a photo I have cherished for quite a while. I picked up the old item and dusted off the dirt or dust that it has caught while I was gone with my black sleeves.

A photo of my family that was once happy. I could see my childish self clinging onto my mother as she held me tight as well. My father, who also had his arm wrapped around my mother and his palm on my head—ruffling my hair, smiled so calm and naturally that I could see happiness gleaming in his eyes. Memories like this can hurt you and yet make you smile a bit as well. "Otou-san… Okaa-san… if you can hear me… please give me a sign that you're still watching over me…"

"SHIIIIIIIIIIINOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

At first, it was faint from the beginning but the voice began to grow louder and louder until…

"Kami-Sama? Otou-san and Okaa-san… is that… you?" I prayed with my eyes gleaming with hope.

Crack. Crack….

FWOOOOOOSSSHHH!

A corpse that had fallen from the sky was now bleeding all over the wooden floor. Naturally I would scream or faint but since I've changed…

No I'm kidding. I screamed. Pretty loud.

"AHHHHHHH! WHAT IN FREAKING HELL IS THAT?" My eyes twitched as I saw the thing moaning and groaning. The thing was slowly crying out my name. "Shinobu…" It said in a voice filled with pain and anguish. My heart nearly stopped. "Are you…"

"Shinobu…" It continued to say, struggling to pull itself up. "We… have… to talk…."

Oh thank you Kami-Sama for answering my prayers! You sent this mysterious thing to let it help guide me through life! Otou-san and Okaa-san, thank you for…

"Shinobu!" It burst to life with it's hideous face with bloody cuts, marks, and even creepy eyes. I didn't catch my breath but as a reflex I used my super roundhouse-kick I trained from Myuh Thai Kickboxing and sent that thing to the wall. "ZOMBIE!" I growled with my teeth gritting. "HOW DARE YOU BECOME MY GUIDENCE THROUGH MY SUICIDAL LIFE!" I paused for a brief thought of what might become of this. "Then again… it might be cool…"

Suddenly, I snapped out of it and blinked several of times to finally recognize that oh-so familiar voice and body I've seen plenty of times. "Wait a second… you're not a corpse, my guidance, or even a freaking zombie. You're just Urashima…" I sighed with disappointment and combed my hair in-between my fingers. "Naru must've sent you here didn't she?"

He stiffens and scrambles to get up. Within mere seconds, his face was so close to mines that I could nearly taste his moist breath. "IF YOU'VE KNOWN THAT WHY DID YOU HIT ME!" He literally cried from the damages from Narusegawa and I. I slowly pushed him away with my hand against his breast-pocket.

"Well you're here for a reason right?" I cocked an eyebrow with suspicion. "Besides, Narusegawa knows where to send you everytime she flies your narrow behind."

I chuckled when I saw his face—even though screwed up when he got here, was filled with utter shock when he heard me speak. Of course I'm usually timid and speak with a meek voice but let's be honest here.

Who gives a flying fuck?

"Look we need to talk," He sighed as he sat on the edge of my bed. "And since the others can't handle it well, I'm going to use the patience to understand what's going on here. First off, I need to know why you decided to run away in the first place. It's important and I'm not accepting no as an answer."

My face heated up either from embarrassment or anger. Didn't I just tell the residents that I'm not willingly to answer due to personal issues? How dare he—that selfish bastard….

"I came here to rest and I will be going back to my travels shortly." I tore my gaze away from him to avoid his determined eyes. He wouldn't allow it. He went up to me and grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me slightly. "Please," he pleaded, "I care for you Shinobu and…"

"AND WHAT?" I shouted at him in the face. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO INTEROGGATE ME LIKE THIS? WHO DO HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME BEFORE MY PARENTS ACUTALLY DIED YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND AT ALL!"

He was frozen in shock. Even his lips were sealed. Oh you haven't heard Ketiaro? My parents _died_. You disgust me Urashima. Go away.

"You want to know more don't you?" I managed to croak with the tears daring to slip out the corners of my eyes. I shook my head and let out a small sarcastic laugh. "Urashima..." I whispered darkly as I stared at him with my eyes that gave out the same temperature as the winters harshest. "There is... something that I can never forgive myself for committing. Please, I came here only to visit and I'll be leaving shortly back to my travels."

"Shinobu..." His eyes pleaded me to stay, those eyes behind the thick glass... don't torment me anymore.

I don't go by that name or that tone. He talks to me as if I were a child. Some things never change... like always. "Bastard." I nearly cringed with my fists clenched that were also shaking uncontrollably. "I HATE YOU, YOU SELFISH BASTARD!"

And with that said, my fist connected with his nose—the impact sending him straight to the Hinata Tea House. "GO BACK TO NARU YOU IDIOT!"

**Hinata Tea House**

"GO BACK TO NARU YOU IDIOT!"

Hearing Naru's own name she looked up to what seemed to be Shinobu's voice. "Holy crap did you hear that? I bet that was Shinobu!"

Everyone looked at the HinataSou, especially Kaolla who seemed to stop drooling over the thoughts of Shinobu's home-cooked meals.

GWAHHHHHH!

Keitaro had landed through the same hole Narusegawa had recently created.

Crash.

"… So it seems Shinobu had developed strength that seems comprehensible to Naru-San…" commented Motoko as she stared at Keitaro in not admiration to him but to Shinobu's art of strength. She crossed her arms and nodded her head in approval. "She is a well-trained student, hopefully she can become my star pupil…"

"I told you five minutes tops, cough up the five-hundred yen Kitsune." Haruka held her hand out, waiting for the award money she won for betting on her own nephew.

"And to think that bastard would do something romantic to her…" grumbled Kitsune who handed out her last cash for the week.

"No I think she's good enough to beat the crap out of him but not as good as me." Narusegawa argued with Motoko to see who is stronger then who.

Everything went chaotic from there. Kitsune grumbled on how Keitaro was pathetic to not stall time and Naru didn't want to admit that someone such as Motoko or Naru was stronger then her. Kaolla Su, who seems to be the only one to care, was poking Keitaro's unconscious body. "What is star pupil? Is zit a food?"

Of course, there is a lesson to be learned here. Never approach a mysterious creature that may look beautiful and mature… or better yet, looks are deceiving—and never judge it's book by it's cover? Really, as the author of this story, I have no idea.

"Why me…?" groaned the corpse of the immortal Keitaro Urashima.

Because even bad things happen to good people.

**_Reviews are greatly appreciated guys! I like to thank Beyond the Bounds, Tornado Reviewer, and BlueZone777 of the Dark Icon Writers, again for taking interest in this story! Thank you so much! _**

_**Next time on Promise Petals, Chapter Three!**_

**_Chapter Three Sneak Peak: My Story Secretly Unfolds_**

Adjoined clouds with the deepest shades of grey hovers above Hinata City—giving an obvious signal that it were to rain soon. I hated the after effects of rain because your skin begins to feel uncomfortable and very sticky. I nearly scoffed in disgust and decided that it was time to close the curtains. A gloomy atmosphere like this doesn't deserve to be seen by the likes of me. The death of my parents, there's more behind that. I'm going to tell you everything that happened, but only in my mind. I'll give you simple flashbacks… the most grueling and disgusting images that ran through my head felt like my virginity was taken away from me again…

I'll never forgive him… and I'll never forgive myself.

I'm sorry Urashima… my heart still secretly yearns for you… please…

_Save me… _


End file.
